thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Confederacy
The Confederacy of Free Systems is a free association of systems within Sol System. It was the first political entity in Sol System to be organized off of Earth. It predates the Consortium by several standard decades and as such regards itself as the protector of solar liberty from Consortium involvement. At right is the First Flag of the Confederacy, the most common variation before the Solar War. The four large dots represent the four founding members. The cross of dots represents the asteroid belt. History Formation In 49 BSC, Ganymede, Kamijing, Dosijing, and Freitaika managed to secure a trade agreement independent of Asteroidal Industries. Previously, these systems were simply administrative sublets of Asteroidal Industries, Inc. The trade agreement allowed the platforms a degree of autonomy. The four systems issued a protocurrency in the form of promissory notes (similar to mineral bonds) as a guarantee of future resources. Using the notes, the four systems began to independently aggregate resources and form small independent industry. Tension between the four systems and Asteroidal Industries grew until a demand for full political autonomy was made in 42 BSC. The Confederacy of Free Systems was organized in 41 BSC as a formal economic union between Ganymede, Kamijing, Dosijing, and Freitaika. This became the First Confederate Congress. The Articles of Solar Confederation allowed each of the founding systems to form their own independent states. Popular referendums allowed the organization of each platform according to the will of the people. Dosijing had become a minarchist state. Kamijing organized a parliamentary democracy. Ganymede chose constitutional anarchism. Freitaika became a hereditary monarchy based on the lineage of their Explorator Rudolph Carlson. The Articles also established a united economy. In late 41 BSC, the Congress issued the Declaration of Confederacy and invited any Solar entity to join. The Congress disbanded and reorganized into the House of Confederation as a standing legislative body. Dosijing quickly joined the Confederacy. Second Congress In SY0, the Second Confederate Congress met in response to the formation of the Consortium. The Second Congress accepted Ceres, Vesta, and the sixteen minor platforms as members. Asteroidal Industries withdrew to join the Consortium and retained control over a few minor asteroids. The Confederacy established official trade with the Consortium. Third Congress In SY 97, the Freitaika Rebellion occurred, leading to the Third Confederate Congress. They passed the Militia Legalization and Freitaika Repatriation Acts. Fourth Congress In SY 132, the Confederacy became a major participant in the Solar War. In SY 134, the Confederacy joined the Protectorate unity faction. Government The Confederacy is organized around the Articles of Solar Confederation. All member systems recognize the Articles as a legal foundation. The unitary legislative body of the Confederacy is the House of Confederation. The House acts as an arbitration ground for economic matters. Representatives of the House regularly rotate and are appointed by each of the constituent systems of the Confederacy. The House has specifically enumerated powers to make trade deals for the whole Confederacy, to issue a currency, to provide for the maintenance of the capitol building on Kamijing. The Militia Legalization Act gave the House power to raise an army and navy for the common defense of member entities. Delegates are unpaid and serve for one standard year. For non-economic legislation to be passed, a Congress must be called. All legislation is an amendment to the Articles and must be agreed upon by both the Congress and the House. Each member system is allowed to rule itself as an independent state. Most Confederate systems choose minarchist governments. Dosijing, for example, is governed by a minarchist council of professionals who maintain essential utilities in exchange for a small tax. Kamijing continues to be ruled by parliamentary democracy. Ganymede continues it's constitutional anarchism. Kamijing and Ganymede have regular court systems but other Confederate systems do not, leaving citizens to arbitrate disputes themselves. Articles of Solar Confederation The Articles of Solar Confederation are the foundation of the Confederacy. It forbids the regulation of intersystem and intrasystem commerce. It provides for the common defense of each system should the need arise. It forbids a federal tax and recognizes the right of individual systems to levy taxes upon themselves. Intersystem war is forbidden. It firmly establishes the economic solidarity of the Confederacy; a trade agreement with one Confederate system is granted to all Confederate systems. Each Confederate citizen has the right to defend life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness but may not deprive that of another. Category:First Trilogy Category:Factions